


C'mon, Tommy.

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Tommy went further than just staring at the lava?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	C'mon, Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unfinished and will probs stay that way cause i low-key hate it xxx

The lava bubbled and popped below Tommy. He was almost hypnotised by the sight, surely it couldn't hurt to touch something so beautiful, right? He was sitting at the edge of the Nether Hub, legs swinging as he leaned dangerously further, wanting to soak up the heat of the lava as long as he could until Dream forced him back to his 'vacation home', as Wilbur's' ghost liked to call him. Tommy couldn't bear to break the news of his exile to his dead brother just yet. The sound of the Nether portal warping didn't register as Tommy continued staring in his trance, the lava seemingly calling for him.

"So Wilbur is getting a picture for the SMP Christmas tree for you," Dream said, checking his inventory as he sauntered through the Hub. "Is that good enough for you, Tommy?"

He ripped out his sword when the answer didn't come, preparing in case Tommy had made the bad decision of running off whilst alone in the nether. He scanned the hub efficiently, noticing the younger boy teetering too close too the edge for Dream to feel comfortable. 

"Tommy?" The blonde boy still did not respond. Moving slowly, cautiously, Dream inched closer, peering over the edge to find what had attracted the younger boys attention. But there was nothing but lava as far as the eye could see. Dream stood again, deciding to leave Tommy to his thoughts, he had been through a lot the past few days, from his dead, traitorous, brother returning from the dead as a ghost, to being betrayed and exiled by his best friend.

As Dream reached the portal, about to step through to see how the ghost and Sapnap were getting along, he heard quiet sobs behind him, followed by stones being scuffed against the blackstone flooring. He couldn't spin around fast enough as Tommy flung himself off of the pathway.

His instincts moving faster than his mind, Dream threw himself after the exile, heart rate increasing as the orange floor sped towards them. Muscle memory took over and Dream reached into his bag, pulling out a fire resistance potion he had brewed not two hours earlier, a move identical to the one he had pulled while playing manhunt with his friends. Latching on to Tommy, Dream forced him to drink the potion, before drinking the rest himself. It was a struggle to make the boy drink, and much of the potion was spilled into the lava below.

_Shit, the effect isn't gonna last long._ Dream, still trying to restrain Tommy mid-air, spun them around, determined to be the first to hit the lava incase all went wrong. He could feel his armour beginning to heat up, the nethorite trapping heat and becoming unbearably hot as his back splashed against the magma. Reaching into his bag, he blindly reached for an ender pearl before his whole body submerged, Tommy screaming hatred all the while. Dream steadied his breath as well as he could, constantly being pushed under and resurfacing as he tried to steady the flailing boy. He threw the ender pearl with a reliable aim, and prayed that the potion effect would last until the pearl got them to safety.


End file.
